


Manipulated

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Greg knows just how to get two friends together.





	Manipulated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a otpsareamazing prompt that afteriwake sent me.

Mycroft Holmes sat at a table off to the side in the private room at Angelo’s. It was Sherlock and Molly’s rehearsal dinner and as much as he adored his future sister-in-law and tolerated his younger brother, his fun meter had peaked hours ago and he was itching to leave.

Sally Donovan came over and sat down next to him, grinning. “Cheer up, Mike – you’ll be home soon enough.” Somehow, the two of them had become best friends over the years. She understood him better than anyone.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “It can never be soon enough, I’m afraid.”

She smirked. “Easy to be a homebody when you live in a castle. Since my place is barely big enough to turn around in, I’m happy to spend as much time as I can out and about.” She took a sip of her beer.

“The door is always open, so to speak.”

Before she could reply to that, Greg Lestrade came over, grinning. “Some party, huh? I can’t wait to see Sherlock make an absolute tit of himself at the reception.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I fear you will be disappointed, Gregory – Molly is not likely to let her new husband embarrass himself.”

“Good point – the last thing Sherlock wants is to upset Molly.” He grinned. “You know, the three of us should go to the pub. Sally, are you free around 7 on Friday?”

Sally checked her schedule on her phone. “Uh, yeah.”

Greg turned to Mycroft. “What about you?”

“I’m free,” he said, though he wasn't exactly excited about spending time in a pub.

Greg’s grin widened. “Great! I’m not, but you two have fun on your date!” He walked away, leaving the other two staring at him then each other.

“Did he just set us up on a date?” Sally asked.

“It would appear so,” Mycroft said warily.

She grinned slowly. “You know, if you don’t want to go to the pub, we could always go somewhere else.”

“Perhaps … dinner? At my house?”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

Saturday morning, Mycroft sent Greg a thank-you text just before he wished Sally a good morning.


End file.
